Another Day
by Radar1388
Summary: "Are you ready to earn your Demolition Patch?" Pinky asked. Isabella smiled as they both jumped into the melee. Set during the movie "Across The Second Dimension".


_* Just something that I thought of and I decided to post it. Enjoy! (PS: This has nothing to do with my fictions "Back To Normal" and "Back Across".)_

_This one-shot is referenced to Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension. **I don't own Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension.**_

The backside of a Norm bot was caught on the horn. Isabella slipped off the unicorn kiddie ride with ease, tumbling onto the ground like a Fireside Girl with an Acrobatics Patch. The kiddie ride sped forward and crashed into a dozen other automatons.

"Yes!" Isabella exclaimed as the metal crashed together and made a satisfying explosion.

However, she had spoken too soon for more robots were already closing in. Isabella scanned and searched the area looking for anything that could possibly aid her. She barely had time to react as a Norm bot suddenly grabbed her around the waist. The girl yelped a little as she struggled in its cold grasp.

Before the robots had a chance to vaporize her, a loud, shrill bark resonated. They didn't have time to turn as a Chihuahua in a small motorcycle sped through the fray. The little dog growled as it did a burnout to a halt and whipped out a baseball launcher. Firing off a couple at once, the dog made wreckage of its foes without so much as breaking a sweat.

Between the blasting and damage going on around them, the girl and Chihuahua locked eyes and lapsed into unexpected silence. Suddenly, the dog reached into a hidden compartment on the motorcycle and tossed an extra launcher over to Isabella.

"Pinky?" She asked as she caught the invention. The dog's lips twitched upward into an almost giddy smile as he pointed. Looking down, Isabella noticed a small note attached to the baseball glove. "_Ready to earn your Demolition Patch_?" She read off as she copied Pinky's goofy grin. "You bet I am!" At this, she jumped onto the back of the mini-bike, owner and pet joining the brawl.

* * *

><p>The clock struck nine as Pinky jumped onto his owner's bed. As his front paws stretched forward, the bedroom door casually creaked upon. The little girl in pink pyjamas hummed lightheartedly to herself as she strode over to the mirror and ran a brush through her long, dark hair.<p>

Pinky worked hard to suppress the light smirk that threatened to take up his features. The little dog could not begin to explain the amount of pride that he felt. Though she was a trained Fireside Girl, he still couldn't believe that his owner was able to break down _that_ many robots.

Isabella turned around to set the brush on her desk. "Oh," Her voice had a bright tone of surprise. "There you are, Pinky." Isabella watched as her dog merely yipped in response and lolled its tongue out like any other normal canine.

Switching off the light, Pinky moved over slightly as the girl lifted up the covers to tuck herself into bed.

"The day went by so quickly," Isabella mused as Pinky trotted over to lie next to the relaxed rhythm of her beating heart. In return, the pup felt an arm drape over his light pink back. "So fast…that it felt like nothing even happened. Everything was just one big blur." _Yep,_ Pinky thought, knowingly. _A blur_. "Do you know what happened to today, Pinky?"

Her pet didn't respond. Instead, his chin dropped to his paws in drowsiness. _We had such a blast today_. The Chihuahua's eyes drooped a little. _For once, I wasn't acting like a seemingly mindless pet. I was able to show my Isabella who I really was._ An abrupt thought occurred to him. _What's so bad about her knowing my secret, anyway? Wanda and Major Monogram, making up all those stupid rules._

Pinky opened his eyes a little wider, becoming more thoughtful. What would he be risking? How many consequences were there? Surely as long as the boss never found out...

Pinky's eyes narrowed in resolution. Without putting much thought into what he was about to do, he rapidly bolted to his hind legs and placed the fedora on his head. Whipping around on his feet, he analyzed his owner's expression.

Pinky sighed with minor irritation and slight relief. Isabella's eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. Her dog shook his head and smiled at the contentment on her face. Pinky crouched down and resumed his position next to his best friend.

_Perhaps_, Pinky removed his hat and - after taking a long look at it - tucked it back in its hiding place. _This should be saved for another day._


End file.
